Please, Wake Me Up From This Nightmare
by Monochromatic Persona
Summary: REAL VERSION! Naruto wakes up with a sweat from a terrifying nightmare. Could he be losing hope in chasing after his closest friend, Sasuke Uchiha? No, Naruto certainly wouldn't give up...would he? Based on the theme 'Looking Back'. Oneshot


Please, Wake Me Up From This Nightmare

***************************************

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a place that he's never seen before.

The sky was pitch black, the surroundings was pitch black, everything was pitch black except for the yellow toned, long grass surrounding him like the never ending sea.

Nothing was around.

Not even a sound.

_Where am I? What am I doing here? _He thought looking around in confusion.

He didn't feel well. His head felt heavy and his legs felt weak.

Then his eye caught on something.

A red and white paper fan.

The Uchiha symbol.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried out towards the Uchiha in front of him.

Even in the pitch black he could recognise the cockatoo shaped, black hair.

"SASUKE!" he cried out again, but the young Uchiha didn't turn around almost like he couldn't hear Naruto at all.

Instead, he walked away in the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Where are you going Sasuke? I'm over here! Hello?" Naruto continued to talk and started following the Uchiha trying to catch up.

Sasuke was walking

Naruto was running.

Yet, why was the gap between them only getting bigger?

"Hey, wait up Sasuke! Where are you going? Sasuke?!"

Sasuke stopped for a moment, and then started running.

Naruto sped up but yet again, the gap between them only got bigger.

"Why are you running Sasuke?" he continued to cry after the running boy

Then Naruto stopped running suddenly to see a huge crevice open up in front of him.

Sasuke was on the other side.

"What is wrong with you Sasuke? Why are you running away? Where are you going?"

Sasuke started to laugh. The laugh echoed through the empty air and a purple, twisted aura surrounded him.

"You'll never understand…" Sasuke murmured

"What?!" Naruto yelled out unable to hear what Sasuke was saying. There was a ringing sound in his ear.

"You'll NEVER understand how it feels to lose everything!"

"What's wrong with you Sasuke? Why are you being like this?"

_No, not again…I don't want to hear this again!_

"Someone who had nothing at the start will never understand."

"Sasuke, stop talking like this! Look this way. Face me!" Naruto ordered across the crevice.

Slowly, Sasuke turned around and looked straight at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke's face was split in half with Orochimaru's.

"What's wrong Naruto? Aren't you happy to see your 'closest friend's' face?" Sasuke started to laugh again. A laugh full of hatred and vengeance; so twisted that it was scary, echoed through the field.

His long tongue flicked at the corners of his mouth.

"What have you done? Have a look at yourself! Me…and Sakura-chan! We have been waiting and searching for you, hoping to bring you back home! Come back home Sasuke!"

"What home? I don't have a home. It got destroyed a long time ago. All I have left is revenge. I'm an avenger and all I need is power and the hatred that feeds me."

"What are you talking about? We ARE your home! We think about you all the time-"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it anymore. I've tried taking that path with the sugar-sweet tales, but it's not for me. I don't belong in such an environment"

"It was fine before! Why all of the sudden now Sasuke…?"

"You're just a failure with no expectations. You know nothing!"

Sasuke started to walk away.

"No Sasuke! Come back! We haven't finished talking damnit!"

But Sasuke continued to walk blocking out Naruto's words.

_Not again…I'm not letting him get away again!_

Naruto walked backwards then ran up to the crevice and jumped as high and far as he could. But he failed and fell into the open gap unable to move or do anything to stop it.

He just kept falling…

And falling…

_Please, wake me up…_

_Wake me up from this nighmare!_

**********************

Naruto's eyes flicked open and he sat up straight away on his bed.

_Another nightmare…_ Naruto thought rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

He felt hot and thirsty and he had been sweating.

A drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

'_It's best to forget about him Naruto' _he remembered Jiraiya saying.

_How could I forget him? Everywhere I go, everything I see, it always reminds me of him. I couldn't forget even if I tried!_

He heard a knock at the door.

"Naruto? Are you up yet?" he heard a familiar voice at the door. It was Sakura's.

He walked up to the door and opened it wide seeing the pink-haired kunoichi standing there.

"Lady Tsunade has called for us" Sakura explained

"Oh right, I'm gonna go get dressed then" Naruto replied shutting the door.

He opened the door again all ready and dressed in his orange jumpsuit.

"About time you're ready! What are you doing sleeping 'till one thirty in the afternoon?" Sakura complained out loud

"…" Naruto didn't say anything. The picture of Sasuke's face cut in half with Orochimaru's wouldn't leave his head.

The ringing sound still remained.

"Hey, Naruto…are you ok?"

_No point worrying Sakura-chan like this…_

"Ha? You were saying something Sakura?"

Sakura's face went red with anger, "You idiot…!!!"

She raised her fist, "I was worried and you weren't even paying attention!"

She started bashing the orange ninja to the ground.

Kakashi was walking down the path, watching Naruto getting beaten to the pulp.

"Some things will never change…"

'_Everything reminds me of Sasuke…' _Naruto thought after the punishment was over and continued to walk to the big building with the kanji 'ka' or 'fire' on it with Sakura and now Kakashi.

'_I continue to think; Sasuke's probably has walked this path. Sasuke has probably eaten this. Sasuke has probably been here. Sasuke has probably done this and that. Sasuke's everywhere! No matter where I go or what I think, he's always there._

"Oi, Naruto. Is something on your mind?" Kakashi asked looking down at the blonde ninja.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. '_Even the people remind me of him.'_

*Flashback*

"_Eeh! Why won't you train me Kakashi-sensei? I'm going up against that genius-jerk Neji next!"_

"_Sorry Naruto, I'm a bit busy right now…" Kakashi apologised_

"_You're going to go train Sasuke aren't you? Aren't you?!"_

*End of flashback*

"Nah, I'm just hoping we don't get a sissy, boring, C-rank mission" Naruto replied covering up his inner-thoughts by sounding cheerful.

"You must remember Naruto, those boring missions are just as important as the high ranking missions" Kakashi explained smiling

"Yeah Naruto, you shouldn't complain so much" Sakura told Naruto with a stern voice.

Naruto laughed.

_Especially Sakura-chan. She's the biggest reminder of all._

*Flashback*

"_Please Naruto…please bring Sasuke back" Sakura sobbed._

"_Don't worry, I'll bring him back! It's a promise!" Naruto smiled giving Sakura the 'thumbs up'._

…

"_It's ok Naruto. You don't have to keep trying". Sakura whispered looking out the window of the hospital holding back her tears._

"_I haven't finished my promise…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The promise is still going. I will bring Sasuke back!" Naruto continued to grin_

"_Thank you Naruto…thank you…"_

*End of Flashback*

_Even though I promised, even I'm starting to doubt a little…_

While they were walking, they bumped into Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"Hello there Naruto and my beautiful cherry blossom! Oh! And Gai-sensei's greatest rival!" Lee yelled out more than needed.

"Hey Geshimayu! Neji, Ten…ten?" Naruto hesitated on the brown haired kunoichi's name.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto. You are doing well it seems, though you seem to be a bit under the weather…" Neji greeted

"Yeah, bad ramen and milk don't mix well!" Naruto laughed off the comment.

"Idiot…" Sakura murmured under her breath.

"Hi there Naruto, Sakura…" Tenten politely nodded.

"How have you been Tenten?" Sakura started a conversation with her.

_Neji…_

*Flashback*

"_Naruto, you go on ahead after Sasuke" Neji offered staring down at the six-armed fiend._

"_Neji…"_

"_That guy…Sasuke's eyes are full of darkness. His heart is swallowed in darkness. Only you can save him"_

_Naruto stared at Neji and nodded, "Ok! I will go on!" he started to run off._

"_After all Naruto, you saved me from that darkness…"_

*End of Flashback*

"Naruto! Have you been training hard?" Lee asked, "Have you got any new techniques yet?"

"Nearly! I've been working on this _really_ strong and cool technique!" Naruto smiled and raised his fist in the air from excitement.

"Aagh!" Lee grunted, "Such youth!" he then continued to blab on and on.

_Lee…_

*Flashback*

"_My name is Rock Lee and I wish to have a match with you Uchiha Sasuke!" the green suspender wearing youth claimed._

"_Why is everyone always asking for Sasuke?" Naruto thought to himself, "Let me take care of this guy Sasuke!"_

…

"_No way…that guy, he beat Sasuke?"_

*End of Flashback*

"Well we better get going. Tsunade's probably waiting for us" Sakura smiled waving goodbye to Team Gai.

"Ok, we'll definitely talk again!" Tenten smiled and waved back.

"Goodbye Naruto!"

"May your destiny be well." Neji quoted.

Team Gai left and Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi continued to walk to the building.

They heard some barking and a huge, fluffy, white dog ran past them with a ninja riding on top.

"Whoa, wait up Akamaru! Lets say hello to these familiar faces before we run off" the youngster on top of the dog yelled out.

The dog named Akamaru backed up to face the three and Kiba jumped off.

"Oi, Kiba! How have you been? You seem to be in a bit of a hurry." Naruto asked

"Oh hey Naruto! We're about to go off on and train and thought we'll stop and say hi. We're nearly completing a new technique so we could catch up to you. Though knowing you, you've probably already finished a new technique!" Kiba grinned.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah! There's no way I'm gonna let you catch up that easily!"

_I've also got to thank Kiba…_

*Flashback*

"_Ok then, let's go!" Naruto called out about to run out of the village._

"_Wait Naruto, you're not the leader, Shikamaru is!" Kiba howled out to Naruto_

"_Aww…but Sasuke's gonna get away!"_

*End of Flashback*

"Kiba-kun! Don't run off so fast!" squeaked a quite voice which belonged to a long-haired, lavender coloured eye, kunoichi.

"Always getting too excited…" Shino shook his head side to side

"Hey! It's Hinata and Shino!" Sakura called out

"N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered going red.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled out

Hinata looked down at the floor turning a deep shade of red.

_Hinata never changes_

"Naruto…" Shino greeted nodding his head

_Neither does Shino_

*Flashback*

"_A bug?" Naruto questioned_

"_Yes, a very rare bug that tracks the scent it smells when it hatches" Shino explained_

"_And why do we need to find it?"_

"_Be-Because if we d-do, then you c-can get it t-to track S-Sasuke" Hinata stumbled_

*End of Flashback*

"Well I'm going to go off and train to catch up to you! See ya!" Kiba hollered out and ran off on top of Akamaru

"W-wait, Kiba-kun! S-sorry, goodbye!" Hinata bowed in haste and ran off.

Shino just nodded accordingly and walked after them.

"Uh, good to see you guys too" Sakura waved even though they were already gone.

"Why am I getting ignored in every conversation" Kakashi cried

They finally reached the Hokage's building and Naruto, as usual, just barged in the room to find Tsunade, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Well, that's it Shikamaru. Head off to Suna and Subaku no Temari will be your guide around the village and will take you to give the message to the Kazekage, Gaara."

"Man, not that troublesome woman again…" Shikamaru complained, yet grinned.

"Stay strong Shikamaru." Chouji conforted the lazy ninja.

_I swear Shikamaru and Gaara's sister are going out…_

"Naruto, you've got to stop barging in my office" Tsunade complained

"Sorry Tsunade-sensei, I'll take care of him later" Sakura commented with her hand balled into a fist and her head pulsing.

"Oi, Naruto! Geez your noisy…" Shikamaru remarked

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji!"

"Hello Naruto" Chouji replied in response

"Ok, Shikamaru, Chouji, you are dismissed!"

"See you guys later" Shikamaru stated and walked out with Chouji following him.

_Those two too…_

*Flashback*

"_Sasuke's not a very close friend of mine, nor is he someone important…however! He is a fellow shinobi from the hidden leaf, just like you and me. He's our comrade. This is why we'll risk our lives for him. This is the way of the leaf." Shikamaru quoted._

_Chouji smiled and nodded._

*End of flashback*

'_Everyone has sacrificed something for Sasuke and put their lives on the line. It hurts to say that Sasuke's not the same anymore and it's been three years since then and he's gotten a lot stronger. There have been no traces of him around either so we don't even know where he is. Even I am starting to lose hope…' _Naruto thought deeply to himself.

"…to…Naruto!" Sakura called out in Naruto's ear.

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his trance.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked worried, "You've been acting weird all day".

"Naruto…" Kakashi started, "I know it's hard but don't lose hope"

Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi with eyes open wide.

"Even though it's hard, it's just another reason for you to grow. The goal is still there, so if you are down, keep thinking that because the last thing you want is to lose sight of that goal."

Naruto looked down at his feet, "I don't know what to do anymore Kakashi-sensei; but looking back at everything that has happened, everyone has sacrificed so much, yet I feel no progress. Then I've been told to give up and forget, but I can't because no matter where I am, everything reminds me of him! There's no way I can forget!"

"Then the answer's simple isn't it?"

Naruto then came to a realisation. "You're right Kakashi-sensei. There's no way I can forget and I'm not going to let everyone's sacrifices go to waste. I see the goal and I'm going to keep it that way."

Kakashi and Tsunade smiled.

Sakura looked confused, '_What are they talking about?'_

"As a matter of fact, we have got a lead on Sasuke" Tsunade claimed

Sakura and Naruto's head flicked straight towards Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled, "Apparently some of our own ANBU were on a mission and spotted Uchiha Sasuke in the northern area of the Sound. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi; you three are to go to the northern area of the Sound and look for Uchiha Sasuke. Is that clear?"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei!"

"All clear"

Naruto paused.

"Naruto…?" Sakura looked at him

Naruto grinned a wide grin, "You betcha-ttebayo!"

_This is no nightmare, but a goal. I'm going to bring you back home, Sasuke!_

******************************************

I know I changed the flashbacks a tad, but please bear with it!

Thanks for reading

Chanel~


End file.
